


Dinner with a surprise

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Consort yu is ready to break Gil’s kneecaps, Consort yu thinks of lanling as a little brother, Gudako and hakuno just love to watch The Untamed with yan and lanling, Lanling is really bad at hiding yan’s alcohol, M/M, Yan just loves lanling, abby is happy for yan and lanling, consort yu is meanwhile freaking out, consort yu is ready to rayshift to Tokyo with lanling’s wedding dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Lanling and yan decide to invite gudako, hakuno, Abby, Arthur and Gilgamesh to shiro’s house for dinner with them and they decided to tell them what they are planning to do while in Tokyo.
Kudos: 3





	Dinner with a surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe. So stuff is subject to change! I just love her fanfics so please go give her a bunch of love!
> 
> Jiějiě Means big sister in Chinese. I feel like consort yu would be like a big sister figure to lanling.

“Are you sure that we can eat here?” Asked Hakuno as Yan, in a long red robe, put plates of Chinese food on the table and went to sit down across the table from her, gudako, Arthur, Gilgamesh and Abigail.

“Of course it’s fine Hakuno! Why else would we be invited by yan and lanling to have dinner at their master’s house.” Said Gudako as lanling, in a long light purple robe, went to one of the cabinets to look for something.

“Huh?” Said Lanling as the cabinet that he was infront of was empty.

Yan lets out a small whistle to get Lanling’s attention and when Lanling turns around, Yan holds up a gourd of alcohol and puts it on the table with a grin on his face which makes Changgong walk over to the table and sit down next to yan.

“You seem to have bad hiding places to hide alcohol.” Said Arthur as Yan poured a cup of alcohol for him and Gilgamesh.

“This wine seems good enough.” Said Gilgamesh before he drank the cup and placed it back on the table.

“Lanling, why don’t you have some wine?” Asked Abigail as they watched Lanling drink a cup of water.

“Because I don’t like drinking wine for now.” Said Lanling as his face started getting a little red.

Gudako and hakuno watched as Yan wrapped his arm around lanling’s shoulder so that lanling can lay his head on yan’s shoulder and see Yan whisper something in Chinese to lanling while stroking lanling’s long hair before giving lanling a small kiss in his hair.

“What do you mean by ‘you don’t like drinking wine for now’? Yan, lanling what are you planning?” Said Gudako as she saw Yan grin at her.

“Me and Diànxià are thinking about getting married soon.” Said Yan while giving a soft expression to lanling before looking back at gudako and hakuno.

“Really! Congratulations!” Said Abigail as she stood up and ran around the table to hug yan and lanling.

While Arthur, Hakuno and Gilgamesh are saying their congratulations, before gudako can say her congratulations to yan and lanling, her phone started ringing in her pocket.

“Hello? Holmes?” Said Gudako before taking her phone away from her ear from the screaming coming from the other line.

“M-Marriage! You and Changgong are going to get married while I’m not there! Gudako, summon me right now! I have to give Changgong the wedding dress that he has to wear and he knows it!” Said Consort yu on the other line.

“Did you wire tap my phone Hinako!?” Screamed gudako as she put her phone on speaker so that everyone can hear.

“Look, we can blame who wire tap what later! Right now I need you to summon me right now! Changgong tell her.” Said consort yu 

Lanling let out an awkward laugh at the situation before lifting his head off of yan’s shoulder and taking gudako’s phone in his hand.

“Everything will be fine Jiějiě. Me and Yan Langzi have everything that we need for the wedding. Though I would be extremely grateful if king Gilgamesh could spare a red wedding dress for me.” Said Lanling while looking at Gilgamesh with a smile on his face.

“Fine, here.” Said Gilgamesh as he opened one of his gates and a red Chinese wedding dress with a red veil landed on the floor next to lanling folding neatly on the floor.

“Good. Because if that king didn’t give you the wedding dress, I was going to come over there and break his kneecaps til he gave it to you.” Said consort yu 

“You don’t have a baseball bat with you right now do you?” Said hakuno.

Throwing, screaming and crashing sounds can be heard through the phone before consort yu got back on the line.

“No. Good bye!” Said consort yu before ending the call.

“Now, who wants to help me clear the table so that we can watch The Untamed?” Said Yan as Lanling got up from the floor with the red wedding dress and vail in his hand before leaving the room to take the clothes to his and yan’s room before coming back.

As Abby, Arthur and reluctantly Gilgamesh helped clear the table, gudako and hakuno just looked at each other.

“Please God, just let us have one good day?” Said Gudako and hakuno before imagining that god was like “oh my god you again, give it a rest girls.”


End file.
